


We Are The Reckless

by buoyantsaturn



Series: wolves [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alive Bianca di Angelo, Angst, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fluffy happy ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Werewolves, technically like its kidnapping by fairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn
Summary: “Nico was here,” Will told him. “Can’t you smell him?”“Will,” Piper said, pointing to the ground at Will’s feet. “You’re standing over a fairy circle.”“Fairy--” Will’s eyes widened as he glanced down, spotting a wide ring of mushrooms and discolored grass in front of him. “But that means…”





	We Are The Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> happy solangelo week!! it's just past midnight on the 21st bc i just finished this fic and didnt want to wait to post it so here it is!! i hope you like it!!
> 
> title is from we are by big time rush i couldnt pick a full line or the song title so i did half a line

After school each day, the wolves would head into the woods to train while Nico went to work at the cafe across town. Nico worked the closing shift for the most part, since the only weekday hours he could manage were from the end of the school day to the seven o’clock close. Will hated that they couldn’t spend very much time together during the week, but they made up for it by bingeing on the cafe’s leftover pastries that Nico would get for free at the end of the day. 

He was supposed to meet up with the rest of the pack after his shift, so Will had been checking the time like crazy, waiting for his mate to arrive so that he could wrap Nico up in his arms and not let him go. 

It was 7:21 according to Will’s watch when he finally noticed a spike in Nico’s scent - he could always smell his mate no matter how far away they were from each other, but he could still smell the slight change in scent as Nico grew closer. Will jumped to his feet with a cry of, “Nico’s here!” before hurrying toward the edge of the clearing they were in. 

He tripped after a moment, stumbling to a halt and feeling suddenly like something had been ripped out of him. Nico’s scent was _gone._ He hadn’t turned around and walked back the way he’d come, and there was nothing masking him. He simply _disappeared._ Will felt _broken,_ _hollow._

“What happened?” Piper asked. “I thought I could smell him, did he go home instead, or something?”

“He’s gone,” Will whispered, and a whine slipped from his throat. Without another second of hesitation, he took off in search of Nico’s scent, running in the direction he’d last smelled his mate. He’d almost reached the edge of the woods before someone grabbed his arm and stopped him from going another step forward. 

“Will, stop!” Frank shouted, yanking him back. 

“Nico was here,” Will told him. “Can’t you smell him?”

“Will,” Piper said, pointing to the ground at Will’s feet. “You’re standing over a fairy circle.”

“Fairy--” Will’s eyes widened as he glanced down, spotting a wide ring of mushrooms and discolored grass in front of him. “But that means…”

Jason set a hand on his shoulder. “We have to tell Bianca. She deserves to know what’s going on.”

 

Will wanted to run inside and hide himself under the blankets on Nico’s bed, surround himself with Nico’s scent so that he could pretend this wasn’t happening - that Nico wasn’t  _ missing. _

Jason insisted they knock on the door and wait for an answer. He wasn’t about to let his pack break into the house of a cop. 

The door opened after a few moments, though it wasn’t Bianca on the other side.

“Frank!” came a high-pitched cry, and before Will could tell who it was, Frank had already been tackled. “I missed you  _ so much!” _

“Hazel?” Frank said softly, wrapping his arms around the younger girl. He pulled them both back to their feet and asked, “What are you doing here?”

“My mom let me visit for spring break,” Hazel said, though her smile dimmed when her eyes scanned each member of the group before her. “What are  _ you _ doing here? Where’s Nico?”

Another whine escaped Will’s throat.

“We don’t know,” Jason told her calmly, though Will didn’t understand how he wasn’t panicking at a time like this. “We came to tell Bianca so that she wasn’t left in the dark, but we think he stepped in a fairy circle, and now he’s gone.”

“A fairy circle?” Hazel repeated. “I mean, I guess it could be worse, right?”

_ “Worse?  _ He’s missing!” Will snapped, and immediately felt guilty for the outburst.

“Like, at least it’s only fairies,” Hazel said. “It could be something monstrous and deadly. Fairies can’t do  _ that _ much damage.”

“What do you know about fairies?” Piper asked. “How can you assume so much?”

“Oh! Well, I’ve been studying up since I...left,” Hazel answered. “I don’t know if I’ve been getting accurate information on anything, but I’ve certainly learned a lot about fairies. Do y’all want to see what I know?”

“Yeah, that sounds great,” Frank said, and Hazel slipped her hand into his before leading everyone inside. She dropped onto the couch, pulling Frank down with her and opening up the laptop that was sitting on the coffee table. She explained where she’d gathered her many different sources as Will found his seat in an armchair, hugging a pillow close to his chest and inhaling the faint smell of Nico. 

After Hazel finished discussing the basics of fairies - that they were peaceful from what she’d read, and that iron was their greatest weakness, as well as a few other things - she said, “So with fairy circles, the only safe way to investigate them is to walk around them nine times. There’s a few different reasons for this, but the main one is that it should confuse the fairies for a moment. That should give you the opportunity to get through the circle and find Nico.”

“That sounds...surprisingly easy,” Piper commented. “Why did I think fairies were, like, cannibals or something? Like, they would eat us if we got too close.”

Hazel frowned. “I did see something like that once, but there really wasn’t anything to back it up. They’re territorial and will threaten anything supernatural that gets in their way, but they seem pretty easy to run off. Anything not supernatural is usually ignored, but Nico probably smells like werewolves after hanging around all y’all all the time.”

“They’re not gonna hurt him, right?” Will asked. “You said they’ll just threaten him. Not hurt him.”

“They should only attack if he attacks first, and I’m sure he’s smart enough not to do that,” Hazel replied. 

“So, what are we waiting for?” Jason asked. “We should go back to the woods now and go get him.”

“That’s actually the problem. Humans and other non-magical species can go through the fairy circle’s portal at any time because there’s no magical resistance, but y’all can only go through at certain times,” Hazel explained. “Your next chance should be in two days, during the new moon.”

“Two  _ days?” _ Will exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. “We can’t wait that long! We have to find Nico  _ right now!” _

Jason stood and got in between Will and Hazel, standing as a protective barrier for the girl. “Will, I need you to calm down. You’re not keeping your emotions in check, which can be incredibly dangerous, especially for you.” Will started to protest, but Jason cut him off. “I know we’re talking about your mate, and I know that it’s driving you crazy that we don’t know where he is, but you  _ will  _ survive without him for the next two days.”

Will waited for a second to see if Jason would continue before trying to speak again. “But what if  _ he  _ doesn’t survive?”

“What if  _ who _ doesn’t survive?” Bianca’s voice came from the front of the house, slamming the door behind herself as she walked inside. “Where is Nico?”

Jason spun around to face her. “He’s...um--”

Bianca held up her hand, stopping him, and pulled her phone out of her pocket with the other hand. 

“Uh, what are you doing?” Frank asked when nobody else did for a moment.

“I’m tracking his phone,” Bianca answered. “I’m going to find him before whatever stupid stunt you’ve all pulled gets him sent to the hospital -  _ or worse.” _

“Bia, we’ve already got it figured out,” Hazel told her. 

Bianca took a deep breath, pausing her furious tapping on her phone to say, “Hazel, I don’t want you getting mixed up in all of this like Nico did. Go to your room.”

“What? No!”

_ “Hazel,” _ Bianca said again, but cut herself off with a growl aimed at her phone. “Why isn’t this working?”

“You can’t find him, right?” Hazel asked. “It’s the magic. He was taken by fairies and there’s only one way to track him and get him back.”

Bianca shot a glare at Will before turning her focus back to Jason. “If you don’t find him soon, I will hunt you like the monster you are. Bring him back to me in one piece.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

* * *

 

Will had been in a nonstop panic since Nico disappeared. He’d never gone so long without being able to smell Nico in some way, and even the few things of Nico’s that Will had were starting to lose his scent. He didn’t think he would be able to function during the rescue mission that night - either he would finally break down after having gone so long without his mate nearby or he would see Nico again and immediately forget their entire plan of rescue and escape. 

Jason had collected various iron objects for them to use as weapons against the fairies, should they need them. The wolves all met up in the clearing where they would normally train so that they could go over their plan one last time as the sun set. Once the forest was completely dark around them, they set off for the fairy circle.

“Alright,” Jason said once they were all standing near one edge of the ring. “Hazel said to walk around it nine times.” He took a fire poker from his stash of iron weapons and drove it into the ground next to him. “This will be our marker for each lap. Don’t step inside the circle prematurely and don’t miscount. Hazel also said that ten laps or more can have the opposite effect, like we’re taunting them. Let’s get going, for Nico.”

Jason led the way as the wolves all walked nine laps around the ring of mushrooms before stopping at the same point that they’d started. Jason ripped the fire poker from the ground before gesturing for each of them to step into the circle at the same time.

In a second, they were all transported to what looked like a completely different forest. The moon shone full overhead, and the trees towered overhead unlike the short pines that covered their hometown. The area was lit up by tiny torches, just the right size for a fairy to carry around, and the fires seemed to draw focus to what appeared to be the largest, oldest tree in the area. Chained to the base of the tree was Nico’s limp body.

“Nico!” Will exclaimed, drawing the attention of every fairy nearby. He ducked as the rest of the wolves were swarmed in an attack, and ripped the fire poker out of Jason’s grasp before crawling across the forest floor toward his mate. 

Will grabbed at the shackles around Nico’s wrists and ankles but his hands burned at the touch of silver. Instead, he cupped Nico’s cheeks in his hands and tried to wake him, tapping his cheeks lightly and calling his name, though he didn’t react. Will pressed a palm to Nico’s chest and felt for a heartbeat. Weak, but there, as was his breathing. Will reached for the fire poker and used it to break the chains holding Nico to the tree.

He managed to free Nico’s right arm and leg before feeling something sting the back of his neck. He swatted at it but appeared to miss, and heard a hissing voice in his ear cry out, “Werewolf! Interloper! Stealing our sacrifice!”

Will picked up the fire poker again and swung at the fairy like a baseball. He hurried to free Nico’s other arm and leg, already feeling kind of woozy from the sting - which, he realized shortly, must have been some kind of paralytic or sleep-inducing bite. He felt himself growing dizzy, and knew that in only a few moments he would be in the same state as Nico.

He scooped up his mate, trying his hardest to ignore the burning silver still wrapped around Nico’s wrists that pressed against Will’s abdomen, and ran as fast as he could back to the fairy circle where the other wolves were defending their exit. Will dove for the ring of mushrooms, and as soon as he hit the ground he was back in the familiar woods that he knew as home.

 

* * *

 

Nico woke up groggy and thirsty. He was barely blinking his eyes open before he registered Bianca’s voice, yelling at him for something and suddenly crying and hugging him without any prompting.

“I’m sorry,” Bianca whispered in his ear. “I wish I could protect you better.”

“What’s happening?” Nico croaked. Bianca handed him a cup of water as someone knocked on the door.

“That’s probably Hazel,” she said. “She can probably explain better what really happened. I’ll be right back.” Bianca squeezed his hand before crossing the room and opening the door with a, “What the hell are you doing here? Who told you we were here?”

It took Nico a few moments to realize that she couldn’t have been talking to Hazel. Then, Percy Jackson was walking into the room.

“You two know each other?” Nico asked with a frown.

“Oh, yeah, Bianca and I go way back,” Percy answered, grinning at Bianca who was glaring back at him. “She was the first human in the pack.”

“Percy,” Bianca snapped, though she sighed when she realized that there was no going back. “I-- Yes, I was part of the pack, just like you are now, Nico. But I realized that it was  _ dangerous, _ and--”

“Oh, come on, don’t lie to him,” Percy said. “You loved the pack, you probably would’ve taken the bite, too, if I’d offered it sooner.”

Bianca looked embarrassed, something that Nico wasn’t sure he’d ever seen on his sister before. “But then  _ real life _ got in the way, remember? Nico, I had to take care of you and Hazel. I  _ had _ to leave the pack when Mom died, because my other option was abandoning you, and I couldn’t do that. It was hard enough losing Hazel to her own mother. I had to learn to be  _ responsible, _ like you do now. They’ve taken enough from you, Neeks--”

“Are they here?” Nico asked.

“No, I told them to go home,” Bianca said at the same time that Percy said, “Yeah, they’re all in the waiting room.”

Bianca shot a glare at Percy.

“There’s a very anxious blond out there who must be new to the pack,” Percy continued, ignoring the glare. “I don’t recognize him, so he must be Jason’s, right? Glad he’s finally making the pack his own without me. Anyway, I’ll go let them know that you’re awake.”

He left the room, and as soon as the door was shut, Bianca growled in frustration. “He’s  _ infuriating. _ I don’t know how I ever  _ enjoyed _ spending time with him.”

“Because it’s pack,” Nico said. “That’s what it’s supposed to be like.”

Bianca rolled her eyes. “Well, I wish it wasn’t, just so that you would cut it out and leave them already. You  _ and _ Hazel. Your little stunt got her dragged into all of this, too, you know.”

“She was in the pack before she moved out,” Nico said. “And I think she has a thing for Frank. So you won’t be able to get her to leave, either.”

Bianca sighed. “Isn’t there at least some way that you can stay out of danger? I thought we had a deal.”

“I know, Bia, but whatever this was, I think it was an accident. Nobody’s fault,” Nico told her. “Sorry I got kidnapped, or whatever. I’ll try not to let it happen again.”

Bianca snorted, finally allowing herself a second of relief at seeing her brother safe and sarcastic as ever. “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Nico said, and Bianca leaned over to press a kiss to his forehead just as the door flew open.

Hazel ran to his side, knocking Bianca out of the way and hugging him as tight as she dared in his current weakened state. “Oh, Nico, I’m so glad you’re okay! Next time, could you get kidnapped when I’m not here to visit you?”

“Sorry,” Nico said with a huff of laughter. 

Will was at his other side, lacing his fingers with Nico’s as much as he could around the bandages he had covering his hand.

“Hey.” Nico frowned, lifting up Will’s hand so that he could get a look at the bandages. “What did you do?”

“Saved you from being some kind of ritual fairy sacrifice,” Will told him softly. “They tied you up with silver, probably smelled wolf on you and thought that would keep you locked up. They underestimated me.” Will shrugged one shoulder before darting down and pressing a light kiss to Nico’s lips. He dragged himself up so that he could bury his nose in Nico’s hair and breathe in the smell of his mate. “I missed you so much,” he sighed. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! its been so great seeing so much new solangelo content this week and im so glad to be a part of it!! see yall for the rest of the week! happy creating everyone!!!


End file.
